


spartan-1796 (gone)

by jxshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Halo au, M/M, References to Halo (Video Games), War, inaccurate halo references, lots of death, major character death ok, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshua/pseuds/jxshua
Summary: mingyu and wonwoo are just trying to survive a war.





	spartan-1796 (gone)

A monotonous voice crackled over the speakers, instantly activating the wailing cries of the emergency sirens. “Initiating Protocol 180, we are under attack. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is _not_ a drill.”

Hundreds of armed youths poured out from within the cabins, trotting at an inexplicably calm manner. They weaved into their armours and suits hastily, jumping into massive hovering aircrafts impatiently awaiting their take off. Seungcheol adjusted his helmet, making a mental head count as his teammates climbed aboard onto the Spectre.

Commands from superior officials were being vastly disseminated to the Spartan army at an alarming rate. It was time for war. Map coordinates were uploaded onto his mainframe. He hopped in and strapped himself into the passenger seat, increasing the magnifications of the display screen on his helmet.

“Take off,” he ordered.

Junhui shoved his hands against the luminous panel to actuate the vehicle, taking in the soft whirling hum of the engines coming to life. The Spectre rose into the air and swept out of the barracks, dashing into the skies with other hovercrafts. The team leader flicked his hand through the air.

A lively face emerged on the screen, composed of jittering, static blue codes and numbers. His AI was two years old, devilishly clever and recently assigned to him after the death of his previous AI, Jihoon. “Sir,”

“Jeonghan, I want updates on the infiltration. Report immediately,”

“Processing,” After a momentary pause, Jeonghan vanished from the frame and was replaced by a sequence of compressed images and documents. “Successful infiltration of base two, sir. Three waves of Grunts. The Guardians are close behind. Five, no – seven teams. I’m detecting Elites.”

“Seungcheol, you forgot to sweep the fucking sky,” Mingyu yelled, mounting his hands onto the cannon, “Permission to engage!”

Seungcheol leaned forward with a frown and furrowed brows, to observe the panel. Junhui twisted the camera angles, making a full 360 rotation to scan their surroundings. An entire fleet of foreign ships were headed right towards them.

“Granted, open fire!”

Their gunner fired away rapidly at the incoming vehicles, narrowly avoiding the fiery plasma bullets bursting through the air. Hansol unbuckled himself and slung over the edge of the Spectre with a hydra launcher in position. He was the team’s marksman and graduated from the Academy with record breaking accuracy.

Hansol _never_ missed.

With the weapon comfortably tucked against his chest, he fixed his aim and pressed a finger over the trigger. “Seungkwan, activate the VISR connection.”

“Activated.”

His visions were enhanced and filtered, highlighting the targets and locking onto them with ease. He fired thrice. Rockets blasted from the launcher, and the brunet jolted back from the harsh impact, watching intently as the missiles broke through two large crafts. The ships sustained immediate engine failures, steaming and dropping from battle.

Mingyu had been firing nine, ten rounds of plasma. Several bullets barely grazed against his armour, ineffective in deterring him from his mission. A voice crackled onto the broadcasting channel. The leader listened intently and nodded at their driver, who kicked up the speed and made an abrupt turn.

“New orders, kids. The main camp is under attack; they’ll require reinforcements. I’m dropping Mingyu and Wonwoo. After base two has been secured, we’ll reassemble.”

The _Pegasus_ was an immensely hideous structure with a white spherical roof, reflecting the scorching rays of the two smouldering suns lounging in the skies. Their spacecraft made a smooth dip and the two selected soldiers dove out, landing on the platform extending from within the edifice.

Wonwoo palmed the biometric reader and with a quick scan, the walls sheathed apart and they were permitted entry. They cradled simple assault rifles in their arms, treading in with caution. A full bodied AI, casted from a projector on the ceiling, swept in before them and extended his greetings with a whimsical smile.

“Welcome to the Pegasus, soldiers. My name is Joshua. Please proceed to the orbital pods. You will be taken to the battleground.”

The two soldiers hastened across the Pegasus, parting upon reaching the hangar to buckle into the one-man pods. The engines fired up, rolled the pods off the catwalk protruding from the hatch, and blasted across the field. Text scrolled up onto Wonwoo’s faceplate: “ **Provide flanking support to Team Blue. Pronto**.”

Mingyu’s voice entered the COM. “Wonwoo?”

The uproar in the main camp was startlingly unsettling. A flash of plasma caused his pod to stumble, metal wrenching and hissing in discontent. They were landing. Wonwoo latched onto his MA5K rifle, unbothered by the blast. “In position,” he affirmed.

“Godspeed,” Mingyu whispered.

“ _Godspeed_ ,” he echoed in return.

Chan, his AI, sizzled onto his mainframe in loose strings of blue, composed data. “Aw,” he crooned, “You guys are disgusting. Now prep up, Wonwoo. The field looks like a damned bloodbath.”

Wonwoo swung his leg, kicking open the twisted frame and expelling himself from the pod. “Thanks Chan,” he scowled, “Map, please.”

Chan shrugged, retreating behind a thin sheen of green topology beaming up on the display frame. Concentrated red blinking dots swathed the field. Wonwoo sprinted across the rough ground in large strides, levelling his weapon to fire relentlessly at the Covenant Guardians, stealthy bird like creatures equipped with large ranges of weaponry.

Mingyu charged into battle, ducking to avoid a burst of boiling plasma and sweeping his assault rifle along the trajectory of the plasma bolt. He flung a frag grenade into his line of sight, falling behind an outcropping of rock to focus his aim on the scores of Elites pouring past the gates of the main camp.

“Counter incoming enemy vectors,” Wonwoo yelled over TEAMCOM, wrestling a forearm force shield and a needle rifle from the grasp of a Guardian’s corpse.

Fellow Spartans and soldiers were brandishing their rifles like their lives depended on it, which they _did_. The Grunts were gathering into formation to protect the Elites, some launching themselves into suicide attacks with grenades resting under their claws. Wonwoo lunged into a thick billow of vapour.

“Activate camouflaging properties!” Mingyu followed suit, breaking through the formation while snapping limbs getting in his way.

A Spartan, Seokmin, landed cold next to him, engulfed in plasma. Mingyu tucked the fury somewhere at the back of his head, relieving the dead body of the SPNKr launcher and firing it from the hip. The missile rocketed in a trail of thin spiralling vapour towards the Elites marching into the camp, fulminating in blistering flames.

Their overhead shields weakened, some shattering.

“Backup incoming. Mingyu and Wonwoo, move forward! Hansol, assume sniper position. Junhui, cover me!”

Seungcheol threw himself out of a pod, chucking plasma grenades. They hit, bounced and detonated. Blood and bodies splattered over his line of sight. He hefted his rifle and with his trusty aim, pulled a rapid fire over the Elites, dazed from the impact of the frag grenades. Junhui tumbled out next to their team leader in position.

He was swift, darting through the enemy lines and recklessly hurling concussive grenades. Hansol had dematerialised from the battle field, most likely hidden somewhere, moulding into the greens like a chameleon and aiming to gun down any enemy snipers. He just had to eliminate any additional threats.

Wonwoo gritted his teeth. They have broken in. He had to stop the Covenant from escaping with any bit of data or tech. Why the sudden attack on Pegasi Delta? The superior officials were withholding information…but it was not within the bounds of his duty. Spartans were to complete their missions, annihilate their enemies and return with the pieces left of them.

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu manifested next to him, armour tattered and recovering from attacks, and shield spluttering and regenerating. They were at each other’s beck and call. Wonwoo threw a few hand signals at him, and Mingyu’s acknowledgment light winked in response. The two barrelled into the building, thermal scanners sweeping through the camp in suspicion.

Not a sign of life.

Wonwoo jostled forward from the brutal crash of a plasma bullet colliding with his back, holding back a hiss of pain. Mingyu spun around on his heels, angrily firing pink rounds of needles at the Elites closing up behind them. He threw a kick, arms thrown around an Elite’s neck, and wrenching its neck in half with all his strength.

“Go!” he shouted, “We don’t have time. I’ll hold them back!”

Wonwoo was reluctant. He didn’t want Mingyu to be trampled over by the enemies. You never _ever_ leave a man behind. With prayers and trust in his teammate, he bolted up a flight of blinding white steps, sweating profusely in his armour. A line of commands strung through his mainframe. He paused.

Seungcheol was on a private COM. “Wonwoo, status update.”

“We’re in. Preparing to neutralise any targets,”

“Listen closely. You’ll find a cluster of energy; it’s the Core which we obtained during the war on Onyx. They are still running tests to recover information about the Covenant–” the transmission sizzled with noise and static, “The enemies are aiming to either shut down or retrieve the system. _Protect_ it.”

His acknowledgement light winked. He tapped a code into the device locking the elevator shaft and stepped in. A squad of Guardians abruptly dashed towards him and he tossed his last grenade, the explosion catapulting them back. Wonwoo exited the elevator, steps nimble and quiet like a feline’s, bracing the forearm shield against his chest.

He tensed.

His faceplate instantaneously polarised to maximum tint, stressing from the brightness emitted from the core. It was stories high, sculptured in the shape of a gem and pulsing like a live, beating heart. Flaring conduits and steaming coolant pipes, encrusted with crystalline electronics, fed it with limitless supplies of energy.

Wonwoo’s hands melted into the holographic controls and his translation software began deciphering all the foreign material.

“Chan, do you see this?”

“Yes,” a voice echoed through his head, “There appears to be a system override. Just a sec – data retrieved. The authorities have installed two separate programs to protect the core. In the event that the enemy successfully penetrates the defence, a self destruct sequence will be activated and the core will be pulverised,”

Wonwoo hesitated.

“So no one wins?”

“Yeah, they have already obtained 35% of the alien engineering data instilled in the crystal. Better than nothing, I suppose.”

Wonwoo transferred all his AI data, withdrawing the chip from his helmet and inserting it into the auxiliary reader port. A holographic image of his AI sparked and lifted off from the system’s projector, overlapping with the system’s AI, Minghao. Their visuals, data and archives began to intertwine.

“Activate all the programs.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Chan?”

“Yes sir?”

“I’ve installed a faction of your intellect into the memory matrix of the _Pegasus_. This will destroy a portion of your home base processing powers but I have prepared a power source for you. I’m having a funny feeling today, so **if** I don’t make it,” he inhaled, _whoa, sentiment talking now, are we_ , “When Mingyu’s AI expires, he’ll be taking care of you.”

Chan was silent. Wonwoo could see Minghao’s holographic presence shadowing his AI. He ran through all the systems, activated all the programs and began countering hacking attempts. Red blinking dots began spiking urgently on Wonwoo’s display screen.

“I understand,” the AI said softly, “It has been a pleasure…working with you, sir. Please watch your back.”

“Thank you. Pleasure is mine.”

Wonwoo twisted around, extracting his sidearm and spraying rounds of fire at the Elites approaching in rapidly. They hovered in height, broad and rugged. Some of them wore golden armours. Elite Majors. _Fuck_.

“Omega six,” he yelled into TEAMCOM.

Mingyu froze. A panic code. He struggled against an Elite, fighting back a groan of insufferable pain as a major internal wound began rippling inside of him. He ripped the Elite’s jaw apart with his bare hands, tearing at the body until it was cold, and rose to his feet, bathing in the enemy’s steaming blue blood.

Excruciating pain numbed his limbs. His bio signs were failing. Mingyu fumbled about, fingers beginning to shake; this has never happened before. He extracted a can of biofoam, emptied its contents into his armour’s midline injection port and revisited his vitals. Stable. He had to get to Wonwoo now.

Wonwoo moved at a speed in which no Covenant could catch, delivering blows and headshots that effectively knocked out their overhead shields and subsequently, them. A friendly was closing in. He recovered a plasma grenade from a body and tossed it, shrinking behind his shield as it set off in a burst of smouldering plasma.

His body flew backwards from a strike, his regenerative panels malfunctioning. He snatched up a directed energy rifle, purple blood staining his hands, and fired with precision. The elevator shaft flew open and Mingyu leaped out. He heaved a hydra missile over his shoulder, in courtesy of Seungcheol, who was currently struggling with damage control.

“Move!” he yelled.

Wonwoo mustered up all his energy to flee, his shield shattering under the sheer force of the explosive missiles erupting in the air. He clutched onto his sides. A crystal shard had punctured his armour and was lodged against his ribs. He staggered, sensors winking erratically. There was something…wrong.

He widened his eyes.

“Fuck!” he shouted, pushing Mingyu aside with all his remaining strength.

A Hunter was hidden amongst the Elites, with a fully charged, point blank fuel rod cannon aimed at them. He braced himself. The Hunter fired.

“No!” Mingyu scrambled towards him, but it was too late. The overpressure hurled Wonwoo back like a paper doll and he exploded in a blast of disintegrating flesh and molten armour, smoke wafting from his remains.

Mingyu could feel his heart _stop_. His ribs were cracked, limbs crushed from the impact, and the biofoam wouldn’t be able to be able to hold him together for much longer. But through all the pain, he could only stare at Wonwoo’s body, curled in a burnt, unrecognisable heap. A wave of nausea hit him.

Seungcheol’s blood chilled. He pulled up his TEAMBIO. A roaster of his Spartans’ medical data sputtered onto his display plate. Mingyu’s vitals were down. Wonwoo’s signals had completely flatlined. He pinned down an Elite and began stabbing it in the chest, fury surging through his veins.

Mingyu’s AI, Soonyoung, faded behind Chan’s newly instilled data. The AI could not bring himself to say a word, simply transferring a few bytes worth of data before vanishing into his system. Wonwoo’s voice reverberated through his helmet and for a moment, Mingyu could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

He wasn’t supposed to be capable of emotion.

“ _Mingyu, I’m sorry I couldn’t say this to you earlier,”_ he whispered, _“But don’t die, alright?_ ”

“ _I love you_.”

He heaved in agony.

“Soonyoung, activate the self destruct sequence b-84.”

“With all due respect, sir: **no**.”

His AI was nearing expiry. He had a twinkle in his eye and sported a blanket of snowflakes which enveloped his display, and they had been working together for years. Soonyoung had been programmed with human safety protocols, like Chan, and Mingyu always appreciated the concerns his AI projected.

But not this time; he was going to blow them all to _hell_ and make them pay. For his fallen comrades, his family…his partner. Mingyu activated the code manually. Soonyoung seemed crestfallen, operating the detonator without another word of complaint.

“Mingyu, don’t do anything stupid!” Seungcheol yelled, “Stand down, _now_!”

“I’m sorry,” he rasped, clutching onto the wound that was bleeding out and tearing through his thigh.

“Initiating countdown: 3…”

He closed his eyes, thumb hovering over the red detonation button blinking on the display screen on his wristwatch. All he could think about was Wonwoo’s voice, circling around his head over and over again.

“2…”

“I love you too.”

He pushed the button.

“1. Protocol activated.”

The floor erupted, doused in roaring plasma and flames, and engulfed in masses of smoke and hot blue vapour.

Mingyu’s bio signs flatlined.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the book: halo, ghosts of onyx. contains numerous inaccuracies in regards of halo references. crossposted on aff. hmu @ svtmochii on twt. enjoy!! ♡


End file.
